In technology and software development, it is currently difficult to define technical specifications in a clean, concise, and easy to implement manner. Specifications and the models used to define business processes are often ambiguous and fail to consider all requirements of a particular system, such as business or non-functional requirements. Further, they often fail to define with specificity the function, data used, and output of each of the important system components, but instead, describe the business requirements on a general level. Yet, these specifications and models are regularly provided to developers as primary sources of guidance in implementation, often leading to confusion of business term meanings, the creation of redundant and similar artifacts, and the improper execution of business operations. The resulting products often do not meet the business requirements, are tremendously costly, and/or are significantly delayed.
Moreover, while Model Driven Development (MDD) has been utilized in an attempt to solve some of these problems by focusing on standardized models of a system's business functionality and behavior, models that have been developed under the MDD framework are complicated and inefficient in implementation. These models, for example, do not allow business users and analysts to easily reuse previously created work products, including components that were used in other projects. Instead, because such models often require and result in the integration of components with one another in implementation, reuse in other projects is simply not possible. As another consequence of such integration, testing is often costly as it must be performed on the development program as a whole. Thus, while these models based on MDD and similar frameworks seek to increase inefficiency in the development of software and technology across multiple platforms, they, too, have shortcomings that result in inefficiency and increased cost during development.
As a result, currently available solutions are inefficient and ineffective, and, therefore a modeling technique that allows for business requirements to be directly mapped to technical implementations is needed.